


Safety Lesson

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a difficult talk with his son about gun safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #059 "trust"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam stood in the kitchen doorway, with two-year-old A.J. on her hip. The girl made a sleepy sort of sound, and Sam pressed a kiss to her blonde curls, rocking her slightly back and forth.

Two chairs had been pulled out from the kitchen table, facing each other, beside the pieces of Jack’s sidearm, carefully laid out on a tea towel. Slowly, Jack named each piece, explaining what it was for, while four-year-old Jake listened intently, a serious look on his small face.

Sam couldn’t help wishing this didn’t have to happen. Not because she didn’t trust her husband, but because after everything she had seen, everything she had been through, she had hoped that their child, that _any_ child, should never have to know that guns existed.

But like Sam had been at that age, Jake was too smart for his own good. She might have liked to think that four wasn’t nearly old enough to learn about these things yet, but Jake himself had asked, during dinner that night, how guns worked, and why Mommy and Daddy each had one, and why they kept them in the special box under their bed that Jake had seen, but hadn’t touched, he promised.

“We have to tell him,” Jack had said, as they cleaned up the dishes, for once completely serious. “He’s so much like you, Sam, but I can’t risk—”

Sam couldn’t risk that, either, so she watched as, piece by piece, Jack put his gun back together. He held the weapon in both hands, resting on his knees.

“I need you to understand something, Jacob,” said Jack, “because guns can be very, very dangerous. Your mom and I both had to get trained to use these. But if someone tries to use one without knowing how, they can get hurt.”

“Like Charlie?” asked Jake, solemnly.

“Yeah, like Charlie,” Jack agreed. “Charlie… I never showed him my gun. He didn’t know how it worked, and he didn’t know he had to be careful with it, and he…”

Jake put his small hand on his father’s knee, keeping away from the gun still in Jack’s hands. “That’s how Charlie died,” he said, quietly. “I know.”

Sam should have known her son was smart enough to figure that out— they’d always told him about his big brother, but never the specifics of what had happened. Jack caught Sam’s eye over Jake’s shoulder, and she gave him a supportive smile. 

He managed a smile in return, then turned back to Jake. “Kiddo, your mom and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Jake nodded, still looking very serious. He studied the weapon in his father’s hands, then said, “I don’t think I like guns, Dad. I like knowing how things work, but I don’t think I like guns for real. Is that okay?”

Jack pulled the clip out of his sidearm and put it back on the table, then pulled Jake into a hug. “That’s fine, kiddo. That’s just fine.”

THE END


End file.
